Radio frequency (RF) communication devices such as two-way radios typically have control mechanisms, e.g., On-Off and Volume Control switches, which enable the user of the communication device to change or vary operational parameters. Typically, these control mechanisms are electromechanical in nature--requiring independent physical interconnection between the control device and various electronic circuitry contained within the communication device. It is well known that such control devices have a number of undesirable characteristics. For instance, electromechanical switches have limited reliability due to contact wear and contamination, they do not lend themselves to automated factory assembly processes, and they are relatively expensive. Furthermore, poor synchronization between physical contact and tactile feedback during switch manipulation often detracts from device aesthetics. There is a constant effort by manufacturers of electronic devices such as portable two-way radios to develop improved optical switches. In addition to eliminating the aforementioned undesirable characteristics associated with electromechanical type controls, it would be desirable to integrate multiple device output controls, e.g., On-Off and Volume controls, in a non-electromechanical switch.
For the foregoing reasons, the need exists for an inexpensive, yet reliable, optical control switch which can be easily manufactured using low cost components and standard, low tolerance, manufacturing processes.